Michelle Clore
| placeoforigin = United States | trait = + | youtube = | myspace = | forum-posts = | actor = Valerie Cutko | first = Dudley did it! | last = Lonelygirl15 Season 3 Recap | series = KM }}Michelle Clore was an artist world famous for her circle pictures. She was also a high ranking Elder in the Hymn of One and The Order. Background Enticing Kate Michelle Clore is known to be reclusive, iconic and is very rarely seen in public. She has an American accent. She travels with two body guards, dressed in black with dark sunglasses. She claims that she is always interested in what young people are doing creatively and is particularly interested in Kate's dream interpretation videos. She told Kate at the exhibition at the Second Space Gallery that she has made some really fine work, that a lot of people are very interested in her and that she has caused "a lot of buzz". After the shooting incident she thanked Kate for saving her life. When Kate demanded to know what the shooter meant by the Order, Michelle Clore replied "let me show you." Michelle Clore met with Kate immediately before Kate's disappearance. It is unknown what she told Kate, but Kate was visibly upset during their meeting and Kate's behavior changed dramatically afterwards. Kate assaulted Charlie and willingly got into a van with a man in a dark suit and sunglasses. Kate later returns and says that she has been studying art with Michelle, and adapts many of Michelle's practices, many of them brutal. Dudley and Dr. William Griffin theorized that Michelle Clore was an Elder of the Order. It is soon discovered that her circle picture contains a stereogram of the Hymn of One symbol and her name is on the Hymn of One register. Later events seem to confirm the theory, as Michelle Clore is regularly seen with a Shadow and has a substantial amount of authority within the Hymn of One and The Order itself. Plan Failed After Kate murders Dudley, she slips into a hysterical state and turns to Michelle for guidance. They make an art video together, which exhibits many poses that are seen in The Ceremony that robs Trait Positive girls of their blood, extending the life of the Elder. Not long after, Michelle and Kate journey to America where they spent a month studying and creating art. Unbeknownst to her, Steve was keeping surveillance, and captured Michelle revealing her true plan on camera. Soon after Kate and Michelle returned to London, Steve abducted Kate and contacted Charlie through a series of Text Messages. Once Charlie arrived, Steve revealed that Michelle had duped Kate into believing that Kate was an Elder whose memory was erased. In actuality, Michelle was keeping an eye on Kate to make sure her trait positive levels became normal again. This implies that Kate was being prepared for the Ceremony. Once Kate found out, she ran off with a list of genetically altered trait positives and lived on the streets. Kate's friends believed that Kate defected back to Michelle, but Michelle admitted that she had a team trying to track down Kate and did not know her whereabouts. The Search was cut short on New Year's Day, when Terrence sought retaliation on Clore and her Watchers for stealing Gavin & Tariq's software that he had invested in. As Terrence pulled a semi-automatic weapon on a defenseless Clore, a group of Watchers and Shadows stormed in and saved Michelle. The next day, Michelle and her bodyguards left from Heathrow Airport to attend an artistic retreat in Adak Island, where she remained for the next few weeks, making videos and taking stock of the situation. Dealing with Terrence Following Kate's murder, Charlie sought Michelle for answers regarding Kate's final days. Michelle denied having anything to do with Kate's murder, and suggested that fault may lie with Steve. However, it is later revealed that she was well aware that Terrence was the actual culprit, and had sent him to retrieve Kate as compensation for the attack on her. However, Terrence accidentally kills Kate, so Michelle and the rest of the Order have him take care of the Girls on the list in order to make up for his mistake. While Charlie and Steve search the bunker for Terrence, they find a disk containing Michelle Clore speaking in Turkish. It is later revealed that she has put a hit out on the Los Angeles-based resistance group. She continues to keep a low profile until Gavin finds her and accuses her of conspiring with Kate to disrupt his life. She ignores him, and tries to lure Lauren into her grasp as she had Kate, but fails, receiving a slap instead. Two weeks later, Jeffrey and Raymond of The FTO, an organization revolving around bringing down the Order, get Lauren to play part in a Sting Operation against Michelle. Lauren contacts her and tells her that Terrence was with her and wanted Shadow drugs. Michelle and her Shadow meet her on a rooftop, while Jeffrey and Raymond hide in the shadows with a gun. Michelle is visibly annoyed that Terrence isn't there, and becomes impatient. She orders her Shadow to take Lauren, and as he does so, Terrence shows up and beats him until he looses consciousness. While Michelle and Terrence argue, Jeffrey jumps out and shoots them both, killing Michelle and wounding Terrence. Not long after, news of Michelle's demise hit the airwaves. However, it seems that either The FTO or the Order have made it look like a suicide to either hide their crime or keep the Order out of the spotlight, respectively. Last Work Michelle Clore's Last Work refers to the last artwork she produced before her death. It is a key story element of both the "Trouble In Paris" videos and the "The Last Work" videos (see List of KateModern videos). On June 5th, The FTO founder Jeffrey Griffin posted a list of theories on his bebo page, fighttheorder, under the title "Michele Clore's Last Work." It said: :The FTO has discovered that Michelle Clore has created a piece which will be made public only in the event of her death. The reasons for the existence of this work and why she wants exhibit it posthumously are unclear. In the course of our investigations we have come across a number of different theories as to the true nature of this piece: :1. It contains the secret to eliminating trait-positivity in carriers' blood. :2. It contains the codes and passwords needed to access her fortune. :3. It contains a list of Order Elders with whom Michelle Clore has to compete for the blood of trait-positive girls. :4. It contains the names of those girls who were made artificially trait-positive in the trials which the Order tricked Dr Griffin into carrying out. :5. It contains sensitive information exposing the inner workings of the Order and records of their treachery stretching back hundreds of years. :6. It is just another stunt dreamt up by an artist with an enormous ego. :If anyone has any further information about Michelle Clore's last work, please get in touch. :FTO! Shortly after Michelle Clore's death, reported in the June 6th video The Day She Died, the first on-camera reference to her last artwork appears in Where is She? (posted on June 10th), when Lee reads from a newspaper, "There's been some controversy over the late Michelle Clore's latest and most valuable piece of work." In The Morning After (KateModern), Charlie is arrested for theft when the French police find what later turns out to be a forgery of the artwork in her car. An image in the circular style of Michelle Clore appears briefly in Name the Traitor!, and is presumed to be of her last work. In The Traitor Revealed, the artwork from Charlie's car turns out to be a forgery, and it is implied that Julia, Rupert Van Helden, and Michelle Clore's Shadow were somehow responsible for framing Charlie, so that they could steal the real artwork for themselves. In The Last Work: 9PM, Michelle Clore's shadow reveals that he wants the artwork for the "bank details" hidden inside of it, confirming one of the FTO theories about the piece. Notably, this is not one of the theories mentioned by Steve in Pointing Fingers. Notes *Michelle has been given the nickname, "The Claw" by Charlie & Gavin. *Michelle Clore may be named after the "Clore Gallery" at the Tate Britain. Etymology Michelle is the feminine form of Michel.http://www.behindthename.com/name/michelle Michel is the French form and German diminuitive of the name Michael.http://www.behindthename.com/name/michel See Also *Elders *Theories About Michelle References